The Judas Contract
by GalaxyDCfictions
Summary: Roughly based off of the events that occur in the DC original movie 'Teen Titans: The Judas Contract', but with a few of my own twists and special characters. The titans find themselves associated with a girl called Tara/ Terra. A teenage orphan with earth bending powers but not all of the team members trust her. A Damian x Raven fanfic; (also a Starfire x Nightwing in a way)
1. Chapter 1- Dreams

**The Judas Contract**

 **CHAPTER 1- DREAMS**

"Raven!" Damian screamed as he crouched down and placed her head on his lap "What have you done to her?!"

"I've simply made some improvements. She used to live. Breathe. Now she only sits in silence. I've done you a favour _Damian_. Now that she's gone you'll unlock your true potential. You can come work for me and my boss, or you know be killed." A female figure spoke from within the shadows of the burning building. The one that had shot Raven. The building was surrounded by thick layers of smoke that where swirling threw the cities now dusty sky. Damian sat in horror. Looking into Ravens lifeless eyes was like looking into pools of still grey water. Her chest was still leaking with blood. Whoever this girl was that shot her, had good aim. Damian pulled out the so-called bullet from Raven. To his surprise it wasn't a bullet. It was a sharp piece of earth. Probably worse than a bullet.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Damian charged at the figure, his sword at hand ready to slice her head in two.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you bird boy," Another taller figure emerged from the smoke behind her. A man. Damian knew the shape of the man too well.

"It can't be… Deathstr-" The figure shot Damian in the shin causing him to the ground.

"Besides aren't you Dizzy Damian? Dizzy from all this work? Dizzy from the loss? Dizzy from yourself? DIZZY?" The female figure kept chanting at him. Damian's head swirled with thoughts.

"What are you- "Damian collapsed fully. Lying on the ground, the ashes from the smoked building rained down on his face leaving burns on his already-cut skin. Damian looked up. The figures were closer now, clearer. He was wearing a mask of orange and black, a katana at hand.

"Watch your back kid, but more likely, watch hers." Damian looked over his shoulder to see Raven motionless. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Raven…" He hoped in pain.

"It's too late kid." The figure lowered the katana to Damian. "Tell your grandfather I said hi."

Damian screamed as he sat bolt-up in his bed. He was clutching his sheets so tight his knuckles were ghost white with red cuts as deep as an ocean. He knew it was all a dream. He knew it was fake. But it somehow it felt true. REAL almost. He had to check on raven. He tossed his sheets out of the way and ran straight for the door. As he opened it he found himself face to face with Raven. Close, maybe a little too close for Damian's liking. Raven, startled, jumped back.

"I was just about to knock… I heard you scream are you o- "

"I'm fine."

"Then why did yo- "

"I said I'm fine ok?!" he snapped at her, immediately regretting his tone.

"Wait, where were you going?"

"To check on something ok!?"

" _Something_ or _someone_?" Raven crossed her arms. She was affronted, and clearly a bit pissed with Damian's current response; and she had every right to be.

"You ok?! I was going to check on YOU!" Damian attempted to slam his door in Raven's face, but Raven blocks it's the closure with her foot.

"You know I can sense that you were scared. I'm an empath remember? I can sense your emotions. Nightmare I guess?"

"What part of someone slamming a door don't you understand?" Damian bent over to the edge of his bed to retrieve the cape/hood of his costume that had fallen onto the floor when he had pulled the sheets off eagerly to check on Raven. He walked over to his wardrobe to retrieve his mask.

"Damian if you need someone to talk to- wait where are you going?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Out."

"just like that your going to leave? Just let me help you."

"I don't need your help. Now get the hell out of my room!" Even Damian was taken back by his own words. He'd never spoken to her like that since they first met. Now that they were closer he never insulted her.

"Next time someone tries to help you," Raven spoke firmly, she didn't need this at 2:27 in the morning, "Instead of telling them to piss off, why don't you just throw a sword at them instead, you seem to do that to your walls already anyway." Raven removed her foot from in between the door. The doors closed and as they did. Raven stomped to her room her fists clenched. Her expression was straight until she got 2 feet away from her door, her face dropped. A salty tear ran down her face and into her hands. Her singular tear turned into multiple and so she ran to her room in case someone was to walk past and see her like this.

Damian just stood there, still in his closet. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, that he was stressed, about the nightmare; about it all. He looked up from the floor only to hear the sound of Raven crying from the other side.

Raven lay there, curled up in the centre of her bed trying to dry her tears away. Her thoughts were racing. 'Why does he have to be so stuck up?' 'what was the nightmare about?' 'why was he so mad at her for checking on him?' Her biggest question though was why was _he_ going to check on _her_?

A sudden gust of wind swirled in through the window. Cold chills struck her as the wind intensified. Leaving shivers down her spine.

It all happened so fast. Something shot into her room and latched itself to the roof. A figure holding the attached rope, swinging through the window. Raven stood on her bed her powers at the ready.

"Azarath metrion zintho- Damian? Watch out!" Damian barely managed to dodge Raven's powers and landed on her hard floor with a roll.

"You scared the crap out of me Damian!"

 **So, what did you guys think? It's a bit shorter than I had anticipated but I hope you guys like it nonetheless. If you have any ideas on what to do next in the story or what I can do better then please let me know in your review. I'll try to post a new chapter at least every 1-3 weeks. So yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2- Coming Soon

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is currently in the makings and is expected to be uploaded within 5 days. So stay tuned for the update!**


	3. Chapter 2- Plans

**Hey Guys! Yes, Yes I know this is very late, and 5 days turned into about 5 weeks and I'm sorry. BUT I'm hoping that this Chapter is worth it. In this chapter I brought in Jason Todd who is one of the previous Robins'. I image Jason as the protective 'brother' of Damian so I had a little fun with that. I know half of you probably didn't read this so I'm going to shut up now and let you read! SO here it is-**

 **The Judas Contract**

 **CHAPTER 2- PLANS**

 **Raven's Room- Titans Tower**

"What the hell do you want?" Raven sat down on the corner of her bed turning her back to Damian. She wasn't in the mood to fight; she wasn't exactly dressed for it either. She wore a flimsy satin tank top and some Root. Sweatpants, not exactly the uniform for crime. Damian placed his hand on her shoulder. Raven brushed it off.

"Look I-."

"Save it, shouldn't you be throwing a sword at a wall somewhere?" Raven interrupted, she had had enough. She was tired of Damian not confessing to all of his crap.

Damian moved his glare from the window to Raven. She had turned to face him. Her eyes were a light shade of pink and red and her eyelids were puffy. Had she been crying because of what he did?

"Raven were you cry-" It seemed like Raven just kept cutting off all of his sentences replacing the ends of them with the beginning of hers.

"No…" Raven turned away from him once more covering her face in attempt to hide her tears. Damian grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. Her face dripped with tears. Damian placed her chin in his hand and wiped away her tears.

"Don't lie to me Raven, I can tell." Raven stood, she was affronted and had every right to be.

"You keep lying to me! You think you can just burst through my window and tell me what I am and aren't lying about? Well you're wrong!"

"Raven I-I'm," Damian paused. Why was he afraid of doing the one thing that could make up for it all? Even when he had beaten Batman down he didn't apologise. He was taught to _never_ say sorry. Ra's had told him that opponents were just like rocks at the bottom of a river; they were thrown down for a reason and you _don't_ apologise to rocks. "I'm sorry," The words seemed almost foreign coming from Damian's mouth. "I know I'm difficult and I'm sorry." Raven's eyes widened. She stood in shock for a few seconds until her frown turned to a smile. She was in shock but still, those few simple words were all she needed. She wrapped her arms around Damian.

"See that wasn't so hard." She laughed as her tears began to fade.

"I'm… S-sor- Im abject for lying to you I just-"

"I get it Damian its fine."

"No it's not. Do you want me to tell you w-what it was about?"

"No. Not now it's a long story right?"

"Yeah, you're right it's late."

"How about we talk about it over some tea tomorrow?" Damian was winded. Did she just… ask him out?

"I-I'd like that." Damian was still in shock but he seemed almost happy with Ravens offer. Perhaps he **did** want more than anything to go on a 'date' with her.

"It's getting late I should go." Damian began to walk towards the large sliding door. Raven grabbed his wrist.

"Thanks." She said again as she loosened her grip. Damian smiled

 **The Kitchen- Titans Tower**

"Damian's got a date! Damian's got a date! Damian's got a d-"

"Shut up Grayson! Or else I'll shove my cereal down your throat!" Damian was already starting to regret letting his secret slip. He never should have told him what he was _really_ doing that night.

"Aww come on 'lil' D'!"

" _Don't_ call me that _ever_!" Damian scooped up some more of his cereal onto his spoon. He didn't exactly like nicknames although he'd been given many before. "Besides if you tell anyone else I'll kill you." As Damian slurped his spoonful of cereal Kori strolled into the kitchen. Her hair was wrapped up in a pink towel and she was wearing a long robe to match. She kissed Dick on the cheek as she pulled a chair over to sit on.

"Babe guess what? Damian has a date!" Damian dug through his pocket to find a batarang to throw at Dick. He knew he wouldn't have kept his secret. He'd only ever kept his identity secret; that's the only one he was capable of keeping.

"Say that a little louder won't you Dick!" Damian grasped the batarang and threw it above Dick bruising the cabinet.

"Aww he only calls me by my real name when he's embarrassed. Oh and nice shot," Dick chuckled. Kori laughed at Dick's comment. She always thought Damian and Dick's relationship was so perfect, even if it was violent.

"It's fine Damian your secrets safe with me. Who is this date with if you don't mind me asking?" Kori wasn't usually the type to demand things; even if she really had an urge to know.

"Well I do mind." Damian stormed out of the room leaving the batarang behind.

"I'm eating your cereal!" Dick yelled after him as he picked up his bowl.

 **Dick & Kori's room- Titans Tower **

"Damian's got a _what_?!" Dick's ears were busted by the sound of screaming sounding from his laptop.

"I already told you Jason He has a _DATE_!" Dick couldn't help but laugh. Jason had never been this protective of him. He guessed it was because he and Damian were so similar. They'd both come out from a life with no choice but to be bad; a certain influence that forced them along. Then they were both 'saved' by Bruce.

"And with this _Raven_ character?!" **Jason Todd** is known for his ruthless fighting, but it seemed he was now known for his ruthless protection over his 'little brother'.

"Jay I think you're being a little over protective." Kori's, (who was in the background) ears shot up as she heard Jason say that Damian's date was with Raven. She didn't know who or what she expected, but it was _definitely_ not Raven.

"Uhhh… Dick you've got company. Hey Kori." Dick spun around in his chair to see Kori with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Hello Jason It's been awhile since we talked." Kori sat down on the corner of the bed behind them. "So tell us more about Damian's date Dick." Kori Smirked.

"Ugh fine but you can't tell them I told you because no one but us know about it. Anyways so he-"

"Wait. No one else knows?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but anyways-"

"Wait so if _no one else knows_ about it then they're going alone?!"

"Yes…" Dick responded nervously.

"There is no way in F #king hell I'm letting _you_ let _them_ go out by themselves for the whole night!"

"Jay this is Damian we're talking about he'll be fine he goes out by himself for patrol every day," Kori explained, but there seemed to be no use Jason was determined and when Jason's determined someone either gets killed or he gets his way.

"Sure Kori that may be true but the kid's never been out with a girl before and you know what happens on first dates? They fall in love and I don't want that!"

"Ok but Jay-"

"Wait. I have an idea," Jason Smirked into the laptop once more and hung up. Dick and Kori looked at each other in fright.

 **Titans' tower- Main room**

Dick slouched down on the couch next to Kori opposite of Jaime. "So Jaime what'd you do with Gar this time?"

"Oh nothing I think he found some new place or something. he's been out for hours. He's one crazy haba verde."

"I have no idea what that means but I'm sure it's true." Dick laughed.

"Dudes'! I made snacks!"

"Speak of the short green devil." Jaime smirked. He had just about a million annoying nicknames for Garfield, so it felt pretty good to whack out a few.

"Hey! so you don't want pizza?" Garfield raised one eyebrow.

"I thought you said that _you_ made snacks?" Jaime laughed.

"Listen do you want the pizza or not?"

"Fine." Just as Gar (Beast-Boy) was about to place the plate on the table a loud eerie noise sounded throughout the tower. It was the tower's security system.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Jaime standing up from the couch.

"I didn't touch anything!" Shouted Garfield as he shot up his arms.

"Your right. But someone's trying to." Dick stood up and walked over to the titans' computer room. "Computer open security camera A's system," Dick stared into the screen as it came up. A figure with a red hoodie on stood outside the locked doors.

"What's going on?" Asked Raven as she walked into the room along with everyone else; well everyone except for Damian who was still nowhere to be seen.

"The security system is- Woah you're dressed up!" Dick looked back to see Raven wearing a black lace dress with a crossed pattern on the front.

"Th-Thanks?" Raven put her (black) hoodie over her shoulders.

"Anyways. There was a breach in the security system. Someone's outside the tower.

"Anyone we know?" Asked Kori.

"I don't know their looking the other way I can't tell."

"Well we'll make him look this way!" Raven closed her eyes. They knew what she was doing. She was an empath, sure she could sense people's emotions but she could also manipulate them and their movements too. "Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" Before they knew it the person on the pavement fell to their knees, and soon after they started growing. Sure enough Raven started her work. The figure dragged itself up from the ground and struggled to turn its head towards the hidden camera.

Dick stared into the camera it was as small as it was blurry. He kept searching for details, until he saw a strip of white from under the hood.

"Jason?!"

 **So I hope that you guys enjoyed this much delayed chapter. I've just been really busy at school and with my art. (BTW I did sketch a little comic for this chapter so if you guys are interested in that make sure you check that out on my Pinterest account, my user is 'Mia B' And I post a lot of drawings and DC boards on there too).**


End file.
